Skye's Safari
An episode of Outdoor Patrol. Summary The outdoor patrol's going to Africa, but Allison Drake III and Crawford are there to hunt the cape buffalo, and when the group gets sidetracked, it's up to Skye to find the group and stop the two villains. Plot Veronica and the pups are walking through the grassy parts of Tanzania, Africa, with Veronica leading them. "Remember, Africa is home to some of the most dangerous predators ever, so if you see one, do not anger it", Veronica said. "It says here in my animal guide that some of the predators you will find here are lions, leopards, and rhinos", Cliffjumper said. The group then saw two tracks, one was human shaped, and the other was dog shaped. "Allison and Crawford must've been here, I'll bet they're after something big", Veronica said. "Then let's go see what it is", Chase said. (Badge Scene Change: Chase's badge) Veronica and the pups walk up to a tall grassy area, and Veronica steps in some droppings. "Careful, those aren't chocolate balls", Rocky said. "He's right, they belong to a cape buffalo, and from what I can tell, they've been eating grass in dry parts", Cliffjumper said. Then, they hear a gunshot, and many cape buffalo come running towards the group. "Stampede", Veronica yelled, running to the side. The stampede of cape buffalo soon stops, and Skye realizes she's the only one left. "Guys, were are you", Skye asked. She then saw Allison and Crawford near a tree. "Nice shooing, although you couldn't really get the vitals", Crawford said. "Hey, that stupid bovine was moving, how did you expect me to shoot him", Abby asked. Skye watched as the went the direction the cape buffalo said. "I'd better find the others and tell them about the problem" Skye said. She walked away, and saw Rocky in the swamp. "Skye, I could use a little help here", Rocky said. "Don't worry, I'll have you out in a jiffy", Skye said. Skye grabbed a branch off the ground and used it to reach Rocky. "Thanks pal, I owe you one", Rocky said. "No problem, now we'd better find the others before something happens to them", Skye said. (Badge Scene Change: Elsa's badge) Skye and Rocky walk down a trail and saw Chase and Elsa surrounded by leopards. "I'm worried if I use my powers on them, it'll make things worse", Elsa said. "Well we can't just stand here, we'll be leopard bait", Chase said. Then, Skye and Rocky jumped down and fought the leopards until they fled. "Thanks for helping us out", Elsa said. "No problem, all we need to do now is find Veronica and Cliffjumper and we'll take out Allison and Crawford", Skye said. (Badge Scene Change: Cliffjumper's badge) Skye and the others find Veronica and Cliffjumper are found hiding from hyenas in a tree. "Don't worry, it's okay to come out", Skye said. "Good, because I can't stand all this", Veronica said. They then saw Allison and Crawford stalking a cape buffalo near the watering hole. "We've got him this time", Allison said. "Not quite", Chase said. Chase then tied them up and escorted them to the rangers. "Well, we've saved the day again", Veronica said. "All thanks to Skye", Chase said. The pups then walked to the airport so they could go back to Alaska. The End Category:Episodes